


10 Stupid Things Louis Tomlinson Wants To Do Before He Dies

by multifandomstylinson (ViolaWay)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, List, M/M, Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolaWay/pseuds/multifandomstylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how Louis achieved everything on his bucket list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 Stupid Things Louis Tomlinson Wants To Do Before He Dies

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [10 Stupid Things Louis Tomlinson Wants To Do Before He Dies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3729010) by [Fu3go](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fu3go/pseuds/Fu3go)



10 Stupid Things Louis Tomlinson Wants To Do Before He Dies (2010): 

1\. Sing in front of more than 100 people 

2\. Play a proper football match 

3\. Fall in love 

4\. Get a tattoo 

5\. Move out of home 

6\. Audition for The X Factor 

7\. Go to Australia 

8\. Go to New York 

9\. Travel 1st class on a plane 

10\. Be famous 

By the time he was twenty-two, Louis had achieved everything on his list, and so much more.

1 and 6 

 _“Hey there Delilah, what_ ’ _s it like in New York City?”_

Thousands of people clapping, cheering: all for him. Judges saying they’ll give him a chance (better than he could’ve hoped, so much better). Unbelievable, but utterly real. The urge to pinch himself repressed, the lights shining in his eyes. Auditioning for The X Factor is a high he thinks he’ll never feel again. He’s wrong.

2 

One of the best things about the football match is that Harry’s right there, cheering him on like a proper little cheerleader from the sidelines. Louis’ll tease him about that later. He catches his boyfriend’s eye and smiles; he scores a goal and the crowd goes wild. (Yes, there’re a lot of teenage girls there who don’t know a single thing about football—they’re here for his fame, and not for the game—but he’s never been picky, and besides: they are here for him. That’s kind of crazy.) He doesn’t remember ever having felt quite like this before: elated with burning lungs and sweat layering his body.  

When he’s finished, when the game’s been won (and that was him; he helped), he pulls Harry into the changing rooms discretely, hoping the fans won’t notice (of course they will), and that’s number 3, isn’t it?

3 

The first time he kisses Harry he thinks he’s probably already in love with the boy with the curls, who he met in the bathroom and who’s captivated his interest ever since.  

But all he needs is confirmation, really. When he slips his hands into Harry’s hair that he loves so much, and he makes no secret of that, and Harry’s arms are around his waist and it’s not perfect but then again, neither are they. There’s too much tongue, and then there’s not enough, and to be honest, it’s kind of gross (this is Louis’ first experience kissing a boy, and it’s maybe too different; he’s not used to it), but then it’s _Harry_ and Louis doesn’t quite care about any of that any more (not at all), he starts just doing whatever feels right and really, in the end, everything feels right.

So he’s in love and there are plenty of other kisses after.

4 

The first tattoo stings for days afterwards.  

By the time he gets his chest tattoo, he’s used to the pain, to the drag of the needle across his tanned, olive skin. He’s rather vain about this one, right from the start; he thinks it might be his favourite. It’s a shame that it’s not Harry here to share the moment with, but… 

“Ellie. _Ellie-nor_ , take a picture!” he demands childishly.  

“Don’t call me Ellie,” Eleanor replies, but she’s smiling. It’s hard not to smile when Louis’ around. He’s in the most ridiculous pose, bent over a bass guitar he picked up for the first time barely an hour ago with his feet dangling above the ground where he’s perched on the amp. “You look sexy, Lou,” Eleanor grins.  

“Don’t let Harry hear you say that, he’ll be jealous!” Louis warns jokingly.  

“And don’t I know it. Pull the top down a bit, can’t see the ink!” 

So maybe he got more than one tattoo, in the end.

5 

When he and Harry move in together, and he’s caught up in all of the #welivetogetherdealwithit madness, he forgets to be cautious (because fuck it, he’s in love) and it’s all he can do not to kiss Harry in the middle of the street, surrounded by fans, or hold his hand—and sometimes he does. Management pay a lot to cover it all up, take out a photo-ban, and Louis holds Harry’s hand while they get yelled at.  

And although he misses his mum and sisters (of course he does), he loves Harry too much to ever really feel lonely.

7 and 8 and 9 

He never thought he’d resent travelling the world (especially first class), but he has to admit that there are days when he’d just prefer to lay in bed with Harry all day, drinking endless cups of tea, rather than being whisked off to the remotest locations of the globe, smiling and waving at fans, fans of different colours and languages and cultures. It’s beautiful, but he still loathes the plane journeys, even when Harry holds his hand and kisses him and wipes the tiredness from his eyes (on the rare occasions, it seems, when they’re on the same flight. Damn Elounor. The closet really sucks sometimes.).

10 

 Being famous…it’s better and worse than he imagined. Better because he inspires so many people on a regular, daily basis, and worse because he can’t inspire them quite the way he wants to. Hiding, he thinks, sends the message that it’s shameful, who he is. He doesn’t want that to be his legacy. He knows Harry doesn’t want that, either.  

So they kiss and that’s it. That’s all.  

And then Louis realises that he didn’t just want to be famous, he wanted to be _himself_ and famous. He wanted to be a real person for others to look up to. 

He achieves all of this by the time he’s twenty-two, and it’s wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: oopshidaisy <3


End file.
